In view of the expensive nature of ball hitting sports implements or balls it is common practice to provide cheaper alternatives when training. Such implements are usually made of a plastics material, for example, foamed or flexible or rigid polyurethane, polyethylene, neoprene or similar materials. Traditionally, such implements or balls have lacked the necessary weight and/or weight distribution of regulation equipment and thus do not provide a realistic and specific training effect of regulation equipment.